Oblivion
by OnceMortal
Summary: When the CREATOR of existence falls for someone, you would expect it to be someone of high rank. Nope. As Chaos falls for a mortal, the Primordial Council takes steps to prevent that from happening. Turns out that mortal has some tricks up his sleeve that no one thought possible. Pain and suffering awaits those that challenge the Champion of Death. (Percy/Chaos/Death)
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE _. Not my story, not my characters, my_ _ **FAN**_ _fiction for a reason..._

* * *

 **Chaos POV**

Why... Why does he always have to disappear from me whenever I am so close? Ever since the time he lived as a mortal in my army, to the time he lived as a demigod on Earth, why can we not be together?

I have long fled Earth. I would get nothing there, but the point of interest lay in the void. The place scares me, for I have no control over it. I wouldn't even be able to enter, if it wasn't for him... Again the tears fell and I couldn't stop the emotions that ran through me.

To think a mortal could have changed my life as he did, is unbelievable, and that is exactly why my children, the Primoridals, hate him. The say how close we were, and they just had to ruin it cause they couldn't have their almighty creator fall of a mortal.

Hmph... As if, that mortal single handedly took on the entire Primordial Council at once, but he left... On his own free will and said he needed to think about something...

Surprisingly enough he just vanished... I still wonder how a mere mortal can grant so many things.

But the question still stands as How?

* * *

 **5000 Years Ago**

 **Percy POV**

Mother! No! I could do nothing as I watched the men stab her, beat her, rape her...

Helpless... weak... powerless... I did nothing to stop them, but how could I, these were Primordials, minor ones but still the power they hold is to much for a mortal like me.

I looked at her, tears staining my eyes, and I saw her sad smile thrown at me, before mouthing the words _run_.

As if on instinct, the two dieties looked at me and grinned, like a child does when they receive a new toy.

"Run run little boy..." the two laughed at me. I stood still not out of fear, out of rage. I wont leave my mother to die like this. Taking a step forward I knew what I was in for, a world of pain and agony.

A 8 year old child, has no chance against a 3000 year old Primordial, but still I had to defend what was left of my mother. Breathing in sharply I drew forth my blade, a black one, that was gift I found laying on my table with a note:

 _Stay Strong Love,  
When we are back together nothing will stand in our way._

 _- **D**_

I trusted the blade, it has saved my life many times before while I was on the run with my mother. The sword shook with power, and I knew it wasn't a normal blade.

The Primordials laughed further, until they were on the floor rolling. I took that as my que and jumped on them. The sword easily passed through the first ones neck, and the second barely had time to summon his shield which stopped the fatal blow.

Kicking his foot under the shield I caused him to lose balance until the god was on the floor again. Throwing away his shield he summoned a pitch black sword that radiated power.

Our swords met, and the power struggle was suprising. Here was a God, against an 8 year old mortal. The anger in me fueled me to block and attack until my body was burning in exhaustion.

Finally by luck I suppose, the God failed to block a strike I made and that's when everything came together. The sword struck true and center of his heart where the God started coughing up silver blood.

At this point, the god has faded away, and I rushed to my mother. I didn't have much time before people found out I killed two Primordials, and then I'd be in for it.

Caressing my mother's dead body I muttered a few words, words I don't understand, or know where they came from. Backing up from the body she slowly faded into thin air with a note left in her place.

Rushing to the note I felt something I haven't for a long time. Hope.

 _I'm so sorry Love,  
I wish I could've stopped them but there are laws even I must not break,  
Stay strong, and remember Hate consumes those that let it,  
but Death consumes all..._

 _-_ **_D_**


End file.
